1. Field
Embodiments relate to an autostereoscopic three-dimensional image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) display devices may display images with a 3D effect (depth feeling) to users. 3D display devices have attracted attention as next generation display devices capable of replacing flat panel displays (FPDs). However, since the current flat panel displays may display visual images only on 2-dimensional planes, e.g., display planes thereof, they may have a limit in display of the 3D effect of images.